


Слова убеждения

by djovisse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djovisse/pseuds/djovisse
Summary: Написано на кинк-фест, 01-04. Генри Шоу-младший/Криденс. Мэри Лу отправляет Криденса с проповедями лично к Генри. На самом деле Мэри Лу уже договорилась с Генри, что отдаст ему юношу в обмен на помощь, но Криденс-то об этом не знает. Впасть в ступор при домогательствах. Изнасилование. Генри несмотря ни на что пленен красотой Криденса.





	

Криденс – Генри уже знает его имя, и знает, что Мэри Лу его не любит – настолько, что соглашается “отдать” его взамен на публикацию в газете – приходит на следующий день. Сутулится, кажется, еще сильнее, чем тогда, в редакции. Генри молча смотрит на его затылок и иногда – когда Криденс чуть поднимает лицо – на лоб.

Криденс пытается что–то говорить – про магию, про Второй Салем, но видно, что слова он из себя буквально выдавливает. Генри не дает ему договорить до конца очередное предложение – хватает подбородок пальцами, заставляет приподнять лицо. Смотрит в глаза.

Он знает обо всех своих слабостях – в том числе и о слабости к таким вот юношам. Высоким, с красивыми глазами, носом, скулами; все остальное, на самом деле, не так уж и важно, думает Генри, но Криденс – удивительное попадание почти во все его фантазии – даже такой, одетый в неприметную и, кажется, маловатую ему одежду, с глупой стрижкой и сутулящийся.

Генри стоит совсем близко, и ничто не мешает ему положить руку Криденсу на спину. Заставить выпрямиться, не отпуская подбородок.

Криденс часто моргает и дышит носом; выдыхаемый им воздух щекочет запястье Генри. Жилка на его шее бьется быстро, очень быстро – Генри какое–то время смотрит на нее, а потом прижимается губами. Криденс вздрагивает и пытается отстраниться, но не получается. 

– Тише, – говорит он. – Я не сделаю больно.

Боль, в самом деле, не входит в список его обязательных фантазий. Генри нравится подчинение. 

Не совсем добровольное, это да. Но желательно – без боли. Вид синяков и кровоподтеков, не говоря уже о чем–то большем, вызывает у него отвращение и тошноту.

Кроме того – видеть, как человек делает что–то сам – не желая этого – только из–за его, Генри, слов – очень приятно. До возбуждения.

Криденс, кажется, немного расслабляется. Совсем немного.

Генри гладит его по спине, кладет руку на шею, чуть сжимает пальцы. Отпускает подбородок, встает рядом.

– Идем со мной, – говорит он и делает первый шаг.

Они идут в спальню. Медленно. Генри не торопит – чувствует, как у Криденса бьется сердце, и от этого в паху только тяжелеет. 

Когда Криденс видит кровать, то вздрагивает и пытается сделать шаг назад, но замирает, не донеся ногу до пола. Генри закрывает дверь и встает перед ним, всматриваясь в лицо. Криденс смотрит вниз и в сторону, дышит медленно, но жилка на шее бьется все так же быстро.

– Сними пиджак, – говорит Генри.

Губы у Криденса вздрагивают, но он послушно поднимает руки, расстегивает пуговицы. Замирает, не зная, куда деть одежду.

– Брось на пол.

Пиджак падает с мягким стуком. Без него Криденс выглядит лучше – хотя Генри предпочел бы увидеть его без одежды. Но всему время, говорит он себе, всему время.

– Жилет.

С ним Криденс возится чуть дольше – пальцы немного дрожат.

– Галстук.

Криденс поднимает руки, наклоняя голову, и рубашка натягивается. Генри только сейчас замечает, что на его брюках нет шлевок, а ремень даже не затянут на талии – просто свободно лежит, чуть сбившись пряжкой набок. 

– Ремень.

Криденс крупно вздрагивает и еще ниже опускает голову. Сняв ремень, он не добавляет его к остальной одежде – протягивает Генри на раскрытых ладонях. Это… неожиданно.

– Что это? – спрашивает он, забирая ремень.

Криденс смотрит на него исподлобья, открывает рот, но не решается – не может? – что–то сказать. Генри пожимает плечами и бросает ремень на пол. Криденс вздрагивает.

– Неважно, – говорит Генри. – Мне не нравятся подобные постельные игры. – Последние слова он произносит резче, чем намеревался, но при виде Криденса – даже такого, толком не раздетого, ему становится труднее себя контролировать.

Впрочем, не настолько, чтобы совсем потерять себя.

Криденс вдруг тихо говорит:

– Спасибо.

– Не нужно, – отвечает Генри, снова отступая на шаг. – Сними ботинки.

Чтобы развязать шнурки, Криденс становится на одно колено. Генри смотрит, как натягивается на плечах рубашка, и думает, что в этот раз, пожалуй, ее оставит. А вот брюки – брюки нужно снять. Криденс отставляет ботинки в сторону, выравнивая их по носку, и выпрямляется.

– Брюки.

Криденс сглатывает, стягивает их на бедра, на колени, неловко выпутывается из штанин, едва не запнувшись. Бросает их на пол, к другой одежде, и замирает, оставаясь в одном нижнем белье. Снова горбится.

Генри ослабляет собственный галстук; подумав, развязывает его и кладет на спинку стула. Говорит:

– Подойди. 

Недостаточно близко, думает он.

– Ближе.

Теперь Генри чувствует рваное дыхание Криденса на своей щеке. Он обхватывает его лицо ладонями, проводит большими пальцами по губам и, не удержавшись, целует. Точнее – просто прижимается ртом, потому что Криденс не делает абсолютно ничего; просто замирает и часто дышит, закрыв глаза.

Генри отстраняется. Вставший член трется о ткань, и хочется приказать Криденсу лечь на постель и раздеться самому, но это – самый быстрый способ. 

Он делает глубокий вдох.

– Раздень меня, – говорит он. И улыбается, когда видит, что руки Криденса почти не дрожат.

Тот расстегивает его рубашку, осторожно вытягивает из брюк; на пряжке ремня его руки на мгновение замирают, но он расстегивает и его тоже, как и пуговицу; тянет язычок змейки вниз.

До того, как Криденс начнет стягивать с него брюки, Генри говорит:

– Встань на колени.

Криденс снимает с него ботинки, носки – очень осторожно. Ладони у него немного шершавые и твердые; Генри думает – глупо было ожидать другого, но эта деталь отчего–то неприятно цепляет. Ему нравится, когда руки его партнеров мягкие, и это только напоминает ему: Криденс – не фантазия. Живой человек.

Генри кладет руку ему на затылок, когда Криденс снова тянется к поясу его брюк. Гладит по волосам, по щеке, придерживает за шею.

– Снимай.

Он чувствует дыхание Криденса на своем бедре, видит, как краснеет его ухо, как он опускает ресницы, чтобы не смотреть на член Генри, натягивающий ткань трусов.

– Снимай, – повторяет он чуть резче.

Криденс подчиняется.

Генри думает – ему ведь не нужно большего. Все, что требовалось от Генри – сказать, что он не сделает больно, и Криденс послушно делает все, что ему скажут. С неохотой, но делает. 

Интересно, как далеко он сможет зайти, прежде чем Криденс, наконец, сделает хоть что–то – или хотя бы скажет «нет» – вслух. Потому что телом он сказал это уже давно.

Сняв с Генри трусы, Криденс остается на коленях – ладони на бедрах, пальцы впиваются в кожу; смотрит вниз и куда–то в сторону.

Генри берет его за подбородок, заставляет поднять лицо – Криденс зажмуривает глаза.

– Встань.

Криденс встает, не открывая глаз; Генри по–прежнему держит его за подбородок двумя пальцами. Второй рукой стягивает его нижнее белье вниз – оно падает на пол, скрывает босые ноги. Криденс сглатывает. Тянется рукой – должно быть, прикрыть пах, но Генри говорит: «Нет», и он замирает.

Его рубашка – достаточно длинная, чтобы прикрыть ягодицы, но даже так видно, что у него не стоит.

Генри идет к кровати спиной вперед; Криденс следует за ним, как привязанный. Снова сглатывает – и едва заметно дрожит. Генри отпускает его подбородок, когда чувствует внутренней стороной коленей край матраса.

– Ложись, – говорит он. – На живот.

Криденс бледнеет и забирается на кровать, неловко, едва не задевая Генри ногой; ложится, отворачивая лицо и вцепляясь пальцами в подушки. Когда Генри встает рядом с ним на колени, он, наконец, подает голос:

– Не надо. Не надо, я…

Генри кладет руку ему на спину, гладит сквозь ткань.

– Тише. – Криденс замолкает, сжимает пальцы еще сильнее – костяшки белеют. – Раздвинь ноги.

– Не надо, – снова просит Криденс. – Пожалуйста.

– Криденс, – Генри продолжает поглаживать его спину. – Как ты думаешь, почему ты здесь?

– Пожалуйста, – Криденс словно бы его не слышит, только начинает дрожать все сильнее.

Генри наклоняется над ним, всматривается в лицо – глаза зажмурены, рот приоткрыт, на подушку стекает тонкая ниточка слюны.

– Криденс, – говорит он, – посмотри на меня.

Тот вздрагивает под его рукой, но открывает глаза. Кажется, что он сейчас заплачет.

– Криденс, – в третий раз повторяет Генри. – Если я тебя отпущу, куда ты пойдешь?

Криденс делает судорожный вздох, напрягает плечи – наверное, и правда думает, что Генри его отпустит. 

– В церковь, – тихо говорит он.

Не «домой».

– Ты думаешь, Мэри Лу будет довольна? – Генри гладит его по скуле тыльной стороной ладони. Криденс застывает, смотрит в сторону. – Она ведь отправила тебя ко мне с проповедью, – он наклоняется ниже, почти задевает ухо Криденса губами. – И ты вернешься ни с чем?

– Я…

– Я ведь могу и согласиться, – продолжает Генри. – Если ты останешься.

Спина под его ладонью становится совсем жесткой. 

Криденс судорожно вздыхает и, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, разводит ноги.

– Молодец.

Генри отстраняется.

Медленно задирает рубашку, проводя ладонями по горячей коже спины, по ягодицам, по бедрам. Криденс издает сдавленный звук.

Кожа у Криденса на бедрах – чуть темнее, чем у Генри – покрыта шрамами – старыми и совсем новыми. Генри трогает их пальцами, проводит вдоль – они довольно короткие и не слишком глубокие. Должно быть, на ладонях у него – точно такие же.

Когда Генри разводит Криденсу ягодицы, проводя между ними пальцами, тот сжимается и пытается сдвинуть бедра, но Генри не дает – снова говорит: «Нет». После недолгих раздумий он решает – не сегодня. Слишком много… неудобств. Может быть, в следующий раз.

Он ложится на спину Криденса, заставляет чуть приподнять бедра, втискивает между ними член. Прижимает запястья Криденса к сбившейся простыне, двигается, чувствуя, как тот тяжело и рвано дышит, как вздрагивает, и это заводит его больше, чем женские ласки, больше, чем настоящее сопротивление, больше, чем… почти все остальное.

Рубашка Криденса – из слишком грубой ткани, сам Генри привык к более мягким, к более тонким – неприятно трется о кожу, задевает соски; Генри прижимается лицом к чужой шее чуть выше воротника, кусает – Криденс дрожит и непроизвольно стискивает бедра, и этого оказывается достаточно.

Кончая, он не сжимает – расслабляет руки и тихо стонет.

Криденс под ним лежит, не двигаясь, и Генри чувствует щекой – сердце у него бьется очень, очень быстро.

Какое–то время он не двигается, потом, восстановив дыхание, откатывается в сторону. Криденс тут же приподнимается на локтях, смотрит – губы плотно сжаты, лицо растерянное. Не похоже, чтобы он плакал.

Генри гладит его по щеке, улыбается, когда Криденс снова вздрагивает – но не отстраняется.

– Останься, – шепчет он.

Генри совсем не хочется его отпускать. 

Криденс отводит взгляд.


End file.
